My Happy Ending
by lucia096
Summary: I wanted revenge on those who left me alone and unwanted. I had changed and knew it. Trying to conceal who i was before only to find someone who would traumatize that me and after meeting him... Read and find out.NXM Pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. (cry's waterfalls)**

My Happy Ending

(Mikans POV)

It all happened on the first day she had transferred to Alice Academy.My name is Mikan Sakura.I have long brunette hair that comes to my waist and hazel orbs that many use to find very attractive. Now there filled with emptyness.I wore baggy clothes. I never really cared about my appearence.

The only place I had left to go was the acadamy. After my parent's had hid me from them for so long that they couldnt handle it anymore and abandoned me. Then and there I felt as if I had lost almost everything and all sense of hope of accomplitiong in life.I had lost the bright smile I use to have and was now replaced by the anger and unfeelingness of revenge for those who had left me. All I knew was that Alice academy was a school for the elite and for those with strange powers. My parents never told me what my alices were but they didnt tell me. ,Later,I found out that I had inherited the alice of nullification from my scum of a father.

As I started to the acadamy, I could see overly large gates with the letters A.A written big on a sign close to it. I knocked on the gate a couple of times till a guard came up.

"Do you need something?" the guard asked. I glared at him. Arnt guards supposed to be informed of new students arriving?

"Oi, baka, i'm the new student Mikan Sakura," I exclaimed.

"Oh, I see, follow me, OPEN THE GATE!" he yelled as the gate opened. I saw somone coming. Eww. He looked gay. He was wearing a frilly pink shirt with black pants.

"Hello, you must be Mikan Sakura. Nice to meet you. My name is Narumi Sensei and I will be your homeroom teacher this yeär. Please follow me to your new classroom,"he explained in a rather very gayish tone.

(Narumi POV)

She not answering so i'll take that as a no. I walked to the classroom as she followed.

"Please, wait out here for me to introduce you," I told her.

"Whatever," she answered. My views on her have changed terribly.

(Mikna POV)

I saw the gay-sensei pointing at me to come in.

As I was walking into the classroom, the first person I noticed was Hotaru. My so called best friend. The one who left me alone when i was dispare.I will never forgive her.

"Mikan Sakura," I introduced myself to the class only to get blanked looks by all my classmates.

"What's your Alice?" a student asked.

"My Alice is the nullification," I answered, only to get blank stares from my classmates.

Many started shouting about what a useless Alice I had and many other comments.

"Mikan-chan you may sit at the empty seat at the back," Narumi sensei started.

Everyone looked like they had seen a ghost. Many were shocked. I wondered why? I walked to the back only to find the floor after bumping into someone. The first thing I saw was tantalizing crimson eyes and raven hair and a heavenly face. I slowly felt myself getting lost in his eyes. They were cold and unfeeling.

"Oi, stop starring at me, _polkadots," _he started and glared at me while walking away. I returned the glare.

"What the hell did I do wrong? and what do you mean_ polkadots," _I sucessfully retreated back. Then I remembered. OMG! The bastard saw my underwear.

"You pervert &!" I screamed only to find he had gone and a angry mob of students.

"Who says you have the right to talk to Natsume-sama like that," said i girl everyone called sumire aka PERMY!

"I the president of the natsume/ruka fanclub will not stand for this."I looked at Hotaru with a glare on face showing my disgust for her. Seemed surprised.

"Mikan," I heard her wisper my name over and over.

Authors Note: How was it?short chapter. also pretty random. lol. This is my first fanfic? Not sure if its good or not? But please review. lol!


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:Sorry For the long update .Im kind of one a readers block**.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice though I wish i did.**

My Happy Ending

(Mikans POV)

I watched as Hotaru starred at me as if I was a bug. She was testing my patience as I dont have any whats so ever. That it I lost it.

"Would you please stop starring at ME!!" I retorted to Hotaru. I watched as her expression changed form excited to sad. I looked around the class. Everyone was silent. I didnt know really.

"Mikan," was her oh so famous reply. I shifted my gaze from her to the gay sensei.

"Oi, gay-sensei,"I smirked knowingly that it would bug him.I watched his face as it gave off a confused look.Still smirking I waved bye to him and walked out of the classroom. I wondered how long it would take him to notice I was gone.I suddenly heard him yell for me to come back. The gay actually had backbone. That surprised me greatly.

As I walked through the empty hallways, I finally found the exit. I looked around only to find a forest filled with sakura trees. One thing most people wouldnt know about me was my love for the famous sakura trees. I walked to one in particular and sat right beside it.

(End POV)

Soon Mikan fell a sleep very comfertably and failed to notice the awakened figure at the top of the tree branch. That figure smirked at the smiling Mikan. He decided to wake her up after 10 minutes of starring at the brunette. He had just noticed how pretty she was when she opened her eyes suddenly. He r hazel eyes shifted at him looking him up and down till they made eye contact.

(Mikans POV)

I just woke up only to find the bastard starring at me. It was that Natsume kid. The one that peeked at my underwear. I watched his crimson eyes looked at me up and down. Was this guy perverted or what?

"Take a picture, it will last longer," I spoke as my voice raised after each word. He smirked. It ticking me off his hobby.

"Sorry, but you've entered my territory."Get out! He spoke with anger.

"Well, look whos talking. Who made you King. You dont own the place. I can go anywhere I want to go. Dumbass!" I made a face, Today is really not my day. He looked angryier then just a minute. Not containing his anger any longer he ran at me at full speed with his alice at full charge.I looked at the fire come at me. I closed my eyes, I never thought he could bring out my closed expressions just by meeting him one day. I knew I was scared. I waited for him to hit me at full speed to the grond only to get a ...

Author Note:I decided to end it there and see what happens. Lol. Reviews?? )


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:Sorry For the long update .Im kind of on a readers block.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice though I wish i did.**

My Happy Ending

(Mikan POV)

I closed my eyes waiting for the quick blow to hit me but I didnt notice him stop. I opened my eyes only to find his face come closer and closer till his nose touched mine. I dont usually show my emotions whenever im in contact with guys but with him it different.He makes me feel happy somehow. Was it his emotionless way or the fact he could see right through me. Im getting nervous. I probebly am blusing right now. My heart is beating like crazy. i am sure he can hear it.Whats happening to me. Noticing the close contact I pushed him away, but my hand got a full hit at his cheek instead causing him to fall.Recovering from the shock. This act gave me enough time to cover up the blush with my famous glare but not as cold as Natsume's.

"What's your problem!? Hitting me like that. This time im going to get you."He retorted at me.Im as good as dead. he came running at me again to give a second blow this time I moved back close to the tree stump closing my eyes sure this time I would get hit right on but instead I felt a sensation on my lips. What the heck is going on?I opened one eye only to see Natsume's lips on mine. Yuck! He kissed me without knowing. I moved away touching my lips.

(Natsume POV)

I kissed her though she doesnt seem pleased. She's a first to give me a disgusted look after kissing. Most girls kill for getting my kiss. Why is she so different? I always have the urge to make her irritated. Somehow teasing her brings me enjoyment. I smirked.

(Mikan POV)

"That's what you get for punching me polka."He retorted back at me and he's smirking. What the hell. Why is the bastard smirking. He just stole my first kiss. I'll kill him at whatever chance I get. Noone messes with Mikan Sakura and gets away with it.I walked away from him.

(Normal POV)

What both didn't notice was a camera flashing right behind a bush. It was the famous blackmailer and Natsume's bestfriend Ruka.He had shock written all over his face while on the other hand all Hotaru could think about her old friend and the cause of her hate. It just doesnt seem right. This got Hotaru thinking more and more about the situation. Even though most thought she didnt care cause known as the ice queen but she cared for Mikan through and through and would do just about anything to fix what had been done even though it would be hell to get things between her and Mikan right again. Then she thought about what had just happened.Ruka started shaking her shoulders, his face showing her a worried expression trying not to make anynoise so Natsume wouldn't know their pressence.She gave him a reassuring expression. That's it.Natsume was the key.He could definitly help get the old Mikan back. It shocked them both hearing Natsume yell out...

**Author's Note: This chapter was longer then the others, Hope you like it. Reviews?Flames are accepted.lol. XD **


End file.
